In recent years, the phenomenal growth of mobile Internet services and proliferation of smart phones and tablets has increased a demand for mobile broadband services, and hence more data transmission capacity is required. One possibility to increase a data transmission rate of a user apparatus is dual connectivity. The basic principle of the dual connectivity is that the user apparatus may consume radio resources provided by at least two different network nodes, each network node controlling one or more cells, one of the network nodes being a master network node controlling radio resources for the user apparatus.
Some solutions to decrease the load of traffic from core networks of mobile systems to fixed networks include Local IP Access (LIPA) and Selected Internet IP Traffic Offload (SIPTO). In LIPA a user terminal connected to a femtocell may access devices of the local IP network that a femtocell is connected to via the femtocell base station. When a user has a femtocell at home or in the office, mobile devices may use LIPA to access devices that are connected to the local network over the femtocell. SIPTO, on the other hand, enables the user terminal to access Internet by-passing the core network by routing of some Internet Protocol (IP) traffic of the user terminal through a different route, for example via a local gateway.